


Put. The lightsaber. Down. (Post-TROS Crack!Fix-it)

by SkywalkerForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mild Language, Post-TROS crack!fic, Reylo - Freeform, post-TRoS fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerForever/pseuds/SkywalkerForever
Summary: Based on the prompt:Any type of post TROS fix-it/au-crack (don't have to specify the fix-it, just that Ben is miraculously alive is good enough) where the resistance react to Reylo's apparent relationship, they just don't get it!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108
Collections: Force Dyad Celebration!





	Put. The lightsaber. Down. (Post-TROS Crack!Fix-it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frog_heart_00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_heart_00/gifts).



> I hope you like it! 😁

~*~

The Resistance base on Ajan Kloss was bustling with triumphant activity. Well, it wasn’t really a base, it was a cave, actually, and a somewhat empty cave since the loss of the _Tantive IV_ at Exegol. The fact that the Resistance members had used the _Tantive IV_ as barracks was a significant loss of living space and one of the top items on today’s strategy meeting. 

A meeting that was already late, Poe Dameron noted as he drummed his fingers on the stone wall. 

“Finn!” he shouted across the throng. 

His co-General waved and threaded his way through the crowd. “Where’s Rey?” Poe demanded when Finn approached.

“No idea,” Finn answered. “Haven’t seen her today.”

“She’s not usually late for these meetings,” Poe countered, scanning the room. Cave. 

Kaydel Connix waved pointedly from the comm station. “Got another one for you!” 

Finn was in charge of vetting the stormtroopers who were allegedly defecting and he gave her a nod. “Be right there!” Clapping Poe on the arm, he said, “Just go look for her. This won’t take long.”

Poe watched him weave toward the comms area and turned with a grunt. He grumbled to himself as he stalked down the corridor that led to the cave-nook that Rey had designated as her own, claiming that she needed privacy for Jedi meditations. 

Come to think of it, Poe hadn’t seen much of her at all since she’d returned from battle with the man formerly known as Kylo Ren. She’d claimed that he had “turned” and was on their side now and she had taken full responsibility for him. Poe wasn’t buying it, but he’d learned the hard way that there was no arguing with Rey when she set her mind to something. The man needed to be locked up but, as Rey had pointed out, it was impossible to contain a Jedi without ray shields and other stuff they didn’t have. 

Arriving at her door, Poe keyed it open. “Rey? You in here – _what the hell??!!_ ”

Kylo Ren was right there - on top of Rey on her cot and they seemed to be struggling. Poe drew his blaster and several things happened at once: Rey screamed and pushed Ren off, he tumbled to the floor in a jumble of flailing long limbs, her lightsaber appeared in her hand and she sliced Poe’s blaster in half before he could get a shot off. 

It was then that Poe realized that Rey was only half-dressed, she was screaming something that sounded just like “GET OUT!”, and Poe saw _waaaay_ more of Kylo Ren than he ever wanted to think about, impressive though it was.

“Wait out there!” Rey yelled, shoving him out the door. 

Poe had not survived this long without knowing when to do what he was told.

The door swished open a few minutes later and Rey appeared, buckling one of her belts. “That door was _locked_ , Poe!”

He raked his hand nervously through his hair. “I used the override code. Didn’t even think about it. And then I thought you two were…fighting…” His voice trailed off as Rey stared daggers into him. “But, uh, obviously not.”

“What do you want?” she asked, clipping each word.

He gestured toward the hangar. “You’re late for the strategy meeting.”

“Oh!” She looked surprised, then apologetic. “I guess I got busy and lost track of time.”

Poe also knew when to keep his mouth shut.

She clapped him on the shoulder. “We’ll be right there.”

“We?” Poe asked, but she’d already disappeared behind the door. “Finn is gonna lose his shit,” he grumbled, heading back down the corridor.

*

Sure enough, Finn drew his blaster with a string of expletives when Ren appeared behind Rey in the busy hangar. Once again, she drew her lightsaber with frightening speed and squared off against Finn in a defensive stance. “Don’t even think about it,” she growled.

“But - !” Finn motioned his blaster frantically behind her. “He - !”

“I know!” she shouted back. “He’s with me.”

Finn sputtered, his words finally resolving into, “The hell he is - !”

And his blaster met the same fate as Poe’s. 

“Hey!” Finn protested. “That was my favorite one!”

“Then. Back. Off.” Rey said menacingly, a feral gleam in her eyes. 

Finn took a literal step back.

The hangar had gone silent with a mass of faces turned toward them in varied expressions of confusion. Poe took the opportunity to address the crowd. 

“So, uh, Rey? Why don’t you introduce your friend here?”

All eyes turned to Rey, including Kylo Ren’s with a slight twitch of his eyebrow.

Rey looked around, caught off guard by the suggestion. “Okay….” She seemed to realize that she was still holding the lightsaber and deactivated it, attaching it to her belt. 

Raising her voice loud enough to be heard, she motioned toward Ren. “This…is Ben Solo.”

Surprised murmurs broke out among the crowd.

“Yes,” she announced, quieting the questioning faces. “Yes, General Organa and Han Solo’s son. He’s been…” She faltered. “He’s been…he was…in _prison_! On Exegol!” 

More surprised mumbling.

In the corner, Maz Kanata rocked back on her heels, grinning.

“Yes, that’s it,” she continued. “And I found him and broke him out and now he’s back with us.” Rey finished hurriedly with a grin.

“Wow,” Ren - Ben - said quietly behind her.

“What?” she stage-whispered back to him.

“You are a _terrible_ liar.” He sounded impressed.

Rey turned to him, hissing in agreement, _“I know, right?_ ”

From the front of the hangar came a shout of, “ _Get down!_ ” and Jannah charged forward, wielding her blaster.

Rey spun around, lightsaber already blazing.

Ben lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist. “Rey, stop!”

In the commotion, Poe met his eyes and asked, “Is she gonna keep doing that?”

“I hope not,” Ben answered dryly, lifting her into the air and planting her down behind him. “You’ve got to stop with the lightsaber, sweetheart," he said in a low, earnest voice, his hands circling her waist.

Rey flung her hand out toward the still-charging Jannah. “She’s aiming at you!”

“I can handle it!” 

As if on cue, Jannah fired and the blaster bolt bounced harmlessly off Ben’s palm. The blaster followed, flying across the space to his hand, and he set it down calmly beside them.

Finn grabbed Jannah’s arm and shook his head in warning.

Turning their backs to the crowd, Rey and Ben continued the argument in hurried, hushed tones.

“…you’re scaring your friends…”

“…not afraid of me…”

“…if you keep that up…”

“…threatening you…”

“…put. the lightsaber. down…”

“…it’s defensive only…”

“…take it away from you…”

“…like to see you try!...”

Whatever was said between them after that ended in a sudden embrace and passionate kissing of the heat to make even worldly-wise Poe blush.

Finn, his hand still on Jannah’s arm, stared, mouth agape. He turned his head toward Poe, still staring. “Oh, so he’s WITH her.”

“Yep.”

“ _Him?_ ”

“Yep.”

“But they were just fighting each other on the Death Star!” Jannah protested.

Poe shrugged.

Maz grinned. 

The entire assembly gawked in silence as their normally-mild-mannered Jedi climbed the tall guy like a tree.

Except for the Reylites.

It wasn’t an official name, just what Poe had dubbed the small group of men and women who were always ogling on the periphery whenever Rey was training or working or reading or…you know…breathing.

They were harmless enough. And Rey was never short on offers to do her laundry or clean her blaster or warm her cockpit seat.

The current public display of affection had them riled up, though, with groans and grumbles and even a few tears. If he wasn’t mistaken, a female fighter pilot begrudgingly handed a wad of credits to a smug-looking male hyperdrive technician.

The show was coming to an end, apparently, with Rey and Ben clutching each other’s faces with mutual professions of “…so sorry, sweetheart…”

Rose Tico stepped forward abruptly, holding up a finger. “So, let me get this straight. You found him on Exegol.”

Rey nodded firmly.

“That was three days ago,” Rose continued.

Rey nodded again, but not quite as assured.

Rose speared her friend with a pointed look of disbelief. “And now he’s ‘ _sweetheart’_?”

Rey was spared having to answer by the deafening roar of a Wookiee as Chewbacca plowed through the crowd making a beeline toward Ben Solo.

To his credit, Ben stood his ground with only one visible bob of his Adam’s apple in an anxious gulp as the obviously irate tower of fur came to a stop in front of him. Poe wasn’t fluent in Wookiee, but the fact that Ben Solo was getting the dressing-down of his lifetime translated quite effectively across language barriers. At one point, the man’s black hair was actually blown back from his face by the Wookiee bellows, but he accepted it stoically, eyes down, looking properly chagrined.

Rey chewed her thumbnail nervously.

And then, just like that, the one-sided conversation was over as Chewie plopped his immense frame down on a large storage bin and pulled Ben onto his lap. With a delicacy one would never have expected from massive paws, he began to groom Ben’s hair for all the world like the former Supreme Leader was a little Wookiee cub.

With pink cheeks and wide eyes, Ben motioned eagerly for Poe to continue the meeting. 

Poe wasn’t exactly sure how he and Kylo Ren - Ben - had connected as people who communicate with each other, but he turned back to the waiting crowd. “All right! Our first item on the agenda is housing. Most of us slept on the _Tantive_ , so we need a volunteer team to make arrangements for temporary quarters…”

His voice trailed off as the low and surprisingly melodical sound of Chewbacca humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like a lullaby filled the room.

Ben was biting the inside of his cheek, looking anywhere but at the startled members of the Resistance. 

Chewie became aware of the awkward pause and set Ben aside with a huff and stood, glaring down at Poe. With a sharp, pointed grunt, he motioned to Ben and then back at Poe, questioning. 

“We’re good!” Poe declared immediately, backing away. “Rey vouches for him, sooooo, we. are. good.”

Chewie turned to Finn and woofed.

Finn turned to Rey with a final plea, “Really? _Him?_ ”

Rey's hand drifted toward her lightsaber as she edged closer to Ben, who was grimacing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

The Wookie barked and Finn held his hands up in a conciliatory gesture, “We’re cool! We’re cool!”

Finally, Chewie turned to Jannah and Rose. He didn’t shout, but he stood over them quite menacingly. 

Rose looked away and eyed Ben up and down, addressing Rey. “Yeah. Sure. You _go_ , girl.”

Jannah looked wary. “Can I have my blaster back?”

Ben picked it up and tossed it to her with a lopsided Solo-esque grin.

“Right,” she caught it and walked away, mumbling, “-beatingtheshitoutofeachotherintherain-" She holstered her blaster. "Weirdest foreplay ever.”


End file.
